1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing techniques, and more particularly, to an image processing device and an image processing method thereof for determining the ambient luminance value in the surroundings of an image according to pixel luminance information captured by the image capturing device, wherein the ambient luminance value can further be used to configure other hardware.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the design of electronic devices has become more elaborate than before. For example, to achieve better displaying effect on a LCD monitor in different ambient lighting conditions, auto brightness control for adjusting the brightness is employed. The LCD monitor adjusts the brightness of the back light source according to the intensity of ambient lighting detected by an inside ambient light sensor. With the help of the ambient light sensor, an auto-brightness control device in the LCD monitor can dynamically adjust the brightness of the back light source, thereby improving the display effect. Moreover, for a laptop, to ensure a user can use the keyboard in an environment that has a lack of lighting, the manufacturer installs a back light source behind the keyboard to provide the user with adequate lighting for distinguishing symbols on the keys. However, the back light source of the keyboard or LCD monitor may cause additional power consumption. Therefore, the manufacture also has to introduce an auxiliary mechanism of detecting ambient lighting and controlling the switching of the back light source for power saving since the back light source of the LCD monitor or the keyboard is not always necessary, especially in a bright environment. Therefore, the auto brightness control device needs an additional ambient light sensor. Although this additional sensor increases convenience, it also increases the hardware costs.